Oh My
by loveless17
Summary: Kid is a vampire. DON'T KNOW HOW OR WHY HE JUST IS He makes a deal whit Corona. I was bored when i wrote this so it MAY continue.Some what romance.Sorry if it sucks.I have horrible spelling.
1. Chapter 1

_**Kid is some how a vampire/shinigami**_

_**Corona is a human/witch**_

_**BEFORE ANYONE STARTS ASKING THERE AT KIDS HOUSE STUDYING .DONT KNOW HOW BUT EVERYONE IS THERE! **_

"**Corona can you come with me .I have to ask you something**."

"**O..o..ok**."_**she **_followed Kid to his room. Once inside he locked the door.

"**Your working with a witch aren't you Corona**."

"_**K..K..K..**_**Kid you cant tell Maka ! Please don't tell anyone I'll do anything! ....please**." I begged Kid.

"**I wonder how he found out**."grumbled Ragnarok inside of me.

"**Would you really do anything?**"he asked getting closer_._

"**Y...Y..Yes**." I said backing away. Eventually getting cornered. He put his hands on both sides of my head. "**gulp**"(SHE DID NOT SAY GULP!)

"**K...K...kid**?" He smirked.

"**Lets make a deal **_**Corona**__ ._"His bangs were covered his eyes.

"**Wh...whats the deal**?**"**

"**I'll keep quite if you-**" he looked up. Something was different about him....... His eyes! Th...They were red as a blood den ruby not his usual yellow brown."**If you let me drink some of your blood from now on**." He began to tugged on the stiff fabric. Pulling it down to show the hidden skin under it. Then his left hand gently brushed it ,my neck. Sending a chill down my spine. " **You don't know how....tempting it is just so see you. The smell of your blood drives me crazy. Just thinking about makes me hungry.**" He got his face closer. In till I could feel his breath on my neck.

"**B...B..But wont I turn into one too**?"

"**No, only if I drink all your blood..........So what do you say**?"

"**You won't tell anyone**?"

"**Not a single soul....I promise**."

"**O..O......Okay.**" I shut my eyes tight. "**This is gonna hurt!**"I thought.

"**Don't worry it won't hurt this much always.... You'll get used to it later.**" He said before I felt

fangs cut though my skin.

"**CORONA! WHY ARE YOU LETTING THIS.....THING BITE YOU! BAKA!**" Ragnarok yelled at me.

"**I'm feeling light headed**." I whispered before everything went black.

When I woke up I was in Kids........BED!! How did I get here?

"**I see your awake." **I turned around to see Kid. He looked normal maybe it was all a dream? " **I hope I didn't take too much?**" It wasn't a dream.

" **N..N...No......... Um...Kid**.

"**Yes"**

"**H...h...how d..d...did Ragnarok t..taste?**"

"_**Oh......SHIT I THINK I'M GONNA PUKE!!" **_**he ran to the restroom. After a some weird noises he came out.**

"**I'm sorry kid.......Wa....Was it my.....blood?"**

"**Hu...No no its just I didn't think about it **_**THAT WAY**_**."**

"**Oh.....OK."**

"**I think we should head back."**

"**OK."**

"**If I need anymore. I'll go to you."I nodded.**

**---------LATER THAT NIGHT----------**

"_**KID WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!!" **_

"**Well, I said that if I needed you. I'd look for you."**

"**Oh right I forgot........Wh...What are you looking at?" **I said.

" **I just notice....that I left you a **_**hickey **_**on your left side but nothing on the right. I have to fix it right away!" **He said walking closer.

"**NOT THIS AGAIN!**"

" **I won't bite you **_**right now**_**. Just let me _fix_ _that!_"**

"_**NO! NO! I DON'T WANT TOO!"**_

"_**HOLD STILL!" **_

"_**NO!"**_ he put his mouth on the right side of my neck.

**----------**_**THE DOOR OPENED**_**---------**_**(**__**Du Du Du dun**__**)**_

"**Corona you left your.........."**

"**Maka?......" **She looked at kid,** w**_**ho was still on my neck,**_then at me.

"**There perfect"**he turned around. **"Maka! When did you get here?" **

"**Um.......Am I interrupting **_**something**_**?"**

"**NO! No...........I..I was just about to leave." **he walked to the door. **" Sorry to bother you Corona. Have a nice evening." **He closed the door.**  
**

"**Corona."**

"**Y..y..yes."**

She smiled** " Good choice. But I think you should wait in till your older."**

"**To do what?"**

"**You don't know what I'm talking about? **She had a confused face.

"**No." **her face darkened.

"_**THAT FUCKEN IDIOT!! HOW DARE HE TAKE ADV ANTED OF YOU!! HE BETTER COUNT HIS LUCKY STARS CAUSE HE'S DEAD!!"**_ she stomped to the door to find him.

"**NICE KNOWING YOU STRIPES!!" Ragnarok yelled after Maka.**

"**MAKA WAIT!" I ran after her.  
**


	2. HALLOWING

Since Crona wasn't able to catch up to Maka before a mini explosion was heard ,and Kid hadn't been in school all week. You can guess what happened .Lets just say Liz told Crona something about Kid being unconscious?

* * *

As soon as the class ended Maka walked to Crona."Hey Crona do you know what tomorrow is?" she asked?

"The day I can't deal whit?"

"No, silly Its hallowing! The day we dress up as something else. Oh, I'm sorry I forgot you don't know every holiday..................I Know I'll Help You Pick Out A Costume!" She dragged Crona to the mall. The poor pinky really didn't know how to deal whit this.

" How about this one."

"Pass."

"Oh! This one cute!"

"Pass."

"This one?"

"Pass."

"hmm.......I know maybe Liz or Patty have something."

"Pass!"

"Well Crona what do you want ti dress up as."

"Well....um.....a kitty cat."

"OK." The blond looked rack thought rack ,but only found one. "Crona you sure you wanna where this? I mean-"

"No th-th-this if fine." She really didn't want to wear it ,but Maka went thought the whole store to find it. So she had to wear it.

"OK if that's what you want." she walked to the cash register only to find Kid buying a costume. " Hi Kid!" Maka waved.

"Hi....buying a costume I see ,so what are you dressing as?"

"I'm not buying one Crona is ,and she's gonna be a cute little Blair-chan."

"Excuse miss are you ready to pay?"

"Y-y-yes ma'ma."

"Here let me pay." Kid handed his credit card to the cashier.

"K-k-kid you don't have to. I don't want to be a bother."

"No it's my pleasure." He leaned closer to my ear ,and whispered "It's my way thank you for that night." he smiled.

"O-o-o-ok thank you." She blushed at least 20 different colors.

"Crona I'm so sorry but I forgot I was suppose to cook today." She glared at kid. "Can I trust you to take her home and not do anything?"

"Yes." he answered a little sacred.

"Good." she smiled at Crona. "If he dose any thing to you tell me. I'll make sure I have a thick book whit me OK." Her face darken while she said her last sentence. "Got that kid. No touching!" with that said she left.

"Well..Shale we." He pointed to the school direction.

"Yes."

The whole walk was quiet in till they got to Cronas door.

"Crona would you like to go to the hallowing party with me?" he asked before she entered her room.

" Well...um."

"I won't bite. Well..........."

"Yes......I-I-I would like to go to the party with you."

"OK I'll be her at eight o clock."

"Se you tomorrow." she closed the door slowly.

"Crona." he looked down seriously.

"Y-y-yes Ragnarok."

"Who said you can date stripes?"

* * *

LOVELESS17: I KNOW HALLOWING AREADY PAST SO WHAT IT FITS THE STORY!!

PLEASE RR TELL ME WAHAT YOU THINK


	3. Party

Oh My

Sorry that it's been for ever since I wrote. I just got internet on the 1 of August .

Any way lets start the story

I really hope I don't scare Crona….maybe I should have dress like something else other than a vampire. I had a blood stained shirt , my usual black pants ,and fake yes fake fangs. I looked at my watch waiting for the hour hand to strike eight.

"Tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock"

"Now" The hand moves to eight. I knocked on the door. "Crona it's me Kid."

"K-Kid." She slightly opened the door. "I don't wana go!"

"Cro-"She closed the door.

"I-I-I don't want you to see me like this!" She yelled from behind the door.

"Crona come on I bet it's not that bad." I put my ear to the door

"No!" I jumped away from the door rubbing my ear. "I wouldn't know how to deal with you looking at me!" After the rubbing of my ear stopped I put it on the door again.

"Crona~"

"Just let him see al ready!" The door suddenly opened sending Crona falling to the floor and landing in a sexy pose. My mouth went to the floor when I saw her. She was wearing a black sleeveless leather top with a zipper right in the middle of the shirt. Leather mini skirt, fish nets, fluffy balk ears, right between her legs was a twitching black tail that came from the back of the skirt, and I really shouldn't have noticed but she was wearing grey underwear.

"Crona." She stared sobbing. "You look…Hot!"

"Hot?" She tilted her head.

"Yes, hot that means you look good." I held out a hand towed her. "Shall we."

"O-o-ok." I help her up. We headed to the main floor were the party would be. I couldn't help but eye the zipper. _It was _**so**_ tempting._ When we got there a screaming voice filled my ears

"Crona!" Maka came running to hug her. "You look so cute!" Soul walked slowly behind.

"Wow Crona you look." Maka glared at soul "Different."

"Th-thanks."

"Hey Baby!" some weird dude walked towed Crona. "Your here alone?"

"Im-Im-Im here with k-kid." She studded.

He glanced at me as I glared at him. "That's cool but." He grabbed Crona's a rm. "Don't you wana take a ride on the wild side?"

**GRR**

"Oi dumass!" Ragnarok suddenly came out, and stated hitting Crona's head. "I'm hungry hurry up and get in!"

"What the fuck is that!" He walked away from her. "What are you!"

"Crona let's go." I grabbed her hand and led her away from the freaked out boy.

"Kid what are you suppose to be?" Soul asked.

"A Vampire you?."

"Cool guys don't play dress up."

"How about we go as a group." Soul suggested

"Sure." Maka pulled Crona away from me. "Let's go Crona!" She glared at me then mouthed. "I'm watching you."

As soon as we walked in a girl came running to me. "Kid! Wow you look cool!" Tristan I think was her name. "Kid come dance with me. Come on!"

"Um…..Sorry but." I looked around to find a decent excuse. "I…..Crona!" I pulled her towards me by her waist. " I promised Crona I'd dance with her." I laughed nervously.

"Oh." She glared at Crona. "Ok maybe next time."

"That was close." I looked at her. She was staring at my hand that was on her waist. "Oh." I pulled away. "Sorry."

"I-i-i-it's ok…..Kid…"

"Well…since I said it." I grabbed her hand. "Would you Dance with me?"

"B-b-b-but." Her bangs covered her eyes. "I don't know how to deal with-"

I tilted her head. "I'll show you how to deal with it."

"O-o-ok." I led her to the dance floor.

"So~ um…Just put your hand on my shoulders." She slowly lifted them. "And I'll put one hand on your shoulder and one on your…waist." She jumped slightly when I put my hand on her waist. After a while she started glaring the hand at her waist. " Is something wrong?"

"No…It's just your hands…are." She looked up seriously. "Warm."

"Oh…..well that's nor-" She suddenly went down to the floor with a loud thump. "Crona! Are you ok?"

"Y-y-yeah I th-think." She tried to stand up but yelp in pain.

"I think you twisted your ankle." I examined her leg.

"No I'm ok I ca-" I picked her up bridle style.

"I don't care what you think. You're not walking like that." I said starting to the door while ignoring all the stares. After we were in the many hallways in the dungeon she broke the silence.

"K-k-kid let me down…..pl-please."

"Ok…You sure?"

"Y-y-yeah." I slowly put her down. She was walking fine in till she fell again.

"Crona! Are you-" A sweet tasty smell filled my nose. I lost all conmen sense. "Oh….That's Good." All I knew wan I needed her.

"Kid?"

_Crona Prov_

"Oh." His eye's turned red. "That's Good." I looked at my knee. Oh no, it's was bleeding.

"Kid."

Ragnarok? I tried to see if he would help me ."ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ."

"No wake up Rangnarok….Please."

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ."

"It's been a while." He stretched and looked around spotting me. "My my what do we have here?" He got on his knees. "A pretty little Kitty for desert."

"I backed away from him. "Ow!" My ankle stared throbbing.

"Ah, and she's hurt to." He stared crawling towards me. 

"K-k-k-k-ki-"

"Let's just say…he's on a little trip." He hovered above me. "Hm, you have such a sweet sent." He looked into my eyes. "I could just eat you alive…..Wait…I'm goanna eat you alive." His hand went up my hurt leg. Stopping at the cut. "It's been a while since I had something this sweet." He stared licking the wound. His hand slowly went up to tilting it my neck.

"K-Kid?"

"The names Night sweetie." He licked my neck.

""N-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-night?"

His hand traveled down to my zipper. "You know were the sweetest blood is?" His eyes filled with mischief.

"N-n-n-n-n-" He pulled the zipper down "No."

"Right Here." He smirked as he licked my upper left breast. "Were the fleshly made blood is traveling to other parts of your body."

For some odd reason she felt like she was in steins class. "Pl-pl-please d-d-d-d-don't." I whispered.

"Don't worry this will only hurt….a lot." His fang quickly went in. Sending nothing but pain into my body.

"I-i-i-it h-h-hurts!" I tried to push him away, but he just graded my waist bringing me even closer to him. "Stop."

"KID!" Spirts voice rang through the hall way.

"Shit." He mumbled before licking the wound it somehow disappeared. His eyes went back to there original color. He turned to look at Sprit. "Yes?"

"You mite wana get a room cause Stein checks this halls every other hour."

"That's for the advise." He picked me up again.

"Were are we gowning?"

"To your room." He smirked. "Things mites get interesting"


	4. After Party

Chapter...(looks up Oh My)...4

"Things mite get interesting."

He somehow knew were my room was and quickly locked the door and threw me on the bed. I couldn't help but squeak.

He climbed on top of me."Making cute noises won't help you."

" K-k-k-k-k-k-"

"Night." he sounded a bit irradiated

He pulled the zipper all the way down."I-I-I-I-I-I don't know how to deal with you!"

He stopped. "Well...that's to bad." He smirked.

"Night...please st-st-st-st-st-stop." I said barley above a whisper.

Night growled. "Fine!" He hovered above me. "But you have to sleep with me."

"But I-"

"No but's!" He suddenly crushed my lips with his. I gasped when something warm and wet got on my lip. The thing went into my mouth exploring every inch of it. It's stopped moving and Night suddenly fell on me.

"Night!"

_**Kid Prov**_

I groaned in pain as I stud up noticing Crona under me right away. "Crona! Are you ok?Did he hurt you? I'm sorry I couldn't control him." I shook her unintentionally making her top fall off. I bet I bushed a deep red.

"Kid? Wh-wh-what's wrong?" She looked down noticing what had happen.

"Sorry." I quickly got off of her and ran to the door getting out before something bad happened. Even with the shut door Kidd could still hear her scream load and clear. I winced slightly at the noise.

After a while Crona spoke. "N-n-n-n-n-night a-a-a-are you still th-there?"

"Crona...Can I come in?"

"Y-y-y-yes."I slowly opened the door.

Seeing that she was fully clothed with her usual dress I walked in. "I'm sorry I had no idea your zipper was down. I'm also sorry about not controlling Night."

"I don't know haw to deal with you apologizing so much."

"Let's put it this way...I'm sorry for every thing that happened today."

"I-I-I-I forgive you K-K-Kid."

There was an awkward silence. "So~...um..."

"Kid." she looked at the ground shyly. "Canwedothatagainsometime."

I smiled. "Yes we can but right now I've got to go home. Or else Liz will kill me. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok." She waved goodbye as I left.

_**Kid's Resident's. **_

I quickly open the door and closed it silently hoping Liz would,'t noticed me. I waited but noting happen so she was asleep. I ran to my room and glared at the mirror on the wall. "I know your there don't try to act all innocent." I glared at the empty mirror in till my refection came out, Night.

"Hey...Kiddo" He smiled innocently to innocent for my taste.

"What did you do to Crona?"

"Crona? I don't know any Crona."

"Don't play dumb with me! I clearly know you did something wile I was gone!"

He winced slightly "Don't yell at me! I may be a refection but I can still hear you."

"You've got one more chance...or else."

"Fine! After you fainted I toke over." he simply stated.

"First I didn't faint you overreacted."

"No you did."

"I'm not the full vampire here."

"Technically speaking you did it because it was your body and your refection that did it." He smirked in victory.

"Don't be a smartass with me! What did you do!"

"Well...I stole some blood...Spirt saw us-"

"Did he find out!"

"No he told me to get a room because Stein checks thous halls."

"...And then..."

"I toke her to her room."

"Why was her zipper down?"

He looked around the room. "Wow your room looks great...Symmetrical..."

"Tell me or else I won't feed myself."

"You don't feed your self you die! Ha!" he challenged

"Unlike you I can still eat normal food and not die...Let's say...a day...a week." The refection gasped. "...a...Month...Yeah...8 months should do."

"You wouldn't." his eyes were huge from shock.

"Try Me." Kidd smirked.

"Alright but you better get more of that kitty's blood-"

"Crona."

"Yeah that kitty...I toke kitty to her room...locked the door...threw her on the bed...tried to continue what I stared...She begged me to stop...I did...Only if she'd sleep with me...so..."

"So~"

"I kissed her." Kidd twitched slightly. "French kissed her-"

"You did what! You imbecile!"**(Imbecile=Idiot)**

He cowered away. "This is why I never tell you anything!" he turned around and began to cry. "Your so mean!"

"Are you done yet?" I asked after a while.

"See this is why _you'll_ never get a girlfriend." he clearly saw his fake tears didn't work. "So~...Was kitty really flat?"

"Kaboom!"

"Ow...That hurt." the mirror broke into little pieces. When kid hit it with the closet thing he could find, a vase.

"Don't speak of that matter ever again." He dusted him self.

"Kid!" Liz ran yanked the door open. "Oh my god are you alright!Your bleeding!"

"It's ok it's just a shirt."

She looked at the mirror. That's when she snapped. "Kid."

"Yes." I said a little scared.

I closed the door on her face and locked it.

"Kid! Open the door!"

"NO I'm Fine!" I threw the other vase so it could be symmetrical. "Good Night Liz!"

I could hear her stopping feet headed to her room.

I looked back at the mirror. "You better watch it next time Night. Next Time."

_**Next Morning**_

I woke up early because I felt like someone was watching me. I quikly looked around only to find parts of my dad on the mirror. "Good Morning Father." I almost growled.

"Hello Son I see your up bright and early!"

" up yes Early yes bright...not so much. I kept having this feeling of being watched so early in the morning." I raised an eyebrow

"Oh sorry sorry. It's just you look so cute sleeping!"

"Is there anything you need father?" I asked pretty annoyed.

"Right!

Hopefully Liz forgot about last night. "Good morning Liz, Patty."

"Kid don't forget to clean the mess up." She glared at me.

"Yeah I know."

"Kid did you hear the expostulation last night?" She laughed "The whole house Went Kaboom!"

"No I must have missed it."

"Kaboom! Kaboom! Kaboom! Kaboom! Kaboom!" She waved her hands in the air.

"Patty at least do that symmetrically."

"Yes Sir." She saluted.

"Kid, Shinigami-sama wanted me to give you this." Liz handed me a red paper.

**BLOOD DRIVE **

**Tell your family, friends, and anyone you know! To come to our first vampire blood drive! Come see us at Shibusen at 4:00-8:00! Any question's please call!**

**(42-42-564)**

**Sponsor Doctor**

**Shinigami-sama ****Stein**

" Not this again." Kid sighed .

"What Is it?" Liz asked.

"Another blood drive I have to help with."

"What is it whit your dad and blood?"She asked.

"I really don't know." _Why he dose this every month! I have Crona now she can feed me I really don't want to taste Sid's blood again._

**Love: I had this in my computer all along so sorry it toke for ever. Please review!**


End file.
